Rose
by ssp47
Summary: Born in a time of war, her father was sworn to kill her, the mother she never knew, the past she took to her grave. COMPLETED
1. Introduction

Rose  
  
~ Born in a time of war, her father was sworn to kill her, the mother she never knew and the past she took to her grave ~  
  
INTRODUCTION:  
  
An armored hand gripped tightly onto the bed railing of an old cabin located in Ancient Sardis, a country that used to be what are now Serdio and Tiberora.  
  
"This is a curse from a demon." The husband growled. "The Black Hawk signals so. That child must be killed or it will bring a curse upon our people."  
  
"No! How can a child bring forth a curse?" The mother demanded. Her arms went protectively about her stomach. "This child will be born and if you let it die, it will bring more of a curse unto our hearts than any Wingly superstition."  
  
"Don't mock our lords, Hannah. We will obey them at all costs."  
  
"What cost is a child's life to you? Jack?" Jack frowned and slapped his wife across her cheek.  
  
"There is no cost in a demon!" Hannah's pale face and dark hair was illuminated from the fire in the fireplace. Her bright blue eyes were suddenly filled with fear and despair at the sight of her husband. Both of them were slaves to the Winglies. They were born as slaves and would forever work for their lives. The Winglies were hard souls and filled humans with the terror of legends and the worst was the Black Hawk, a said to be unholy soul that haunted the hearts of woman. If a child was born under the Black Hawk's flight, it, the parents and the whole town would be slaughtered in order to be cleansed.  
  
The scar across Jack's eyes bled as he frowned hard at Hannah.  
  
"Don't you understand? If our masters discover that our only child was born under the flight of the Black Hawk then we will all be killed!" It was hard to be brave when your only husband hated everyone and everything. Especially when his hateful spirit constantly abused you.  
  
"Jack, this child will be born. I will give up my life if I have to any dignity I have left, but this child will be born." Jack hit her again across her jaw line and smiled at the blood seeping from her skin and left the cabin, with the door slamming behind him.  
  
Hannah saw him leave with the same heartless actions that she was always given. She breathed deeply and reached for a dishcloth on her bedside table. At first the tears came slowly and then she wept silently and laid herself on her bed.  
  
"It will be alright my dear." She said rubbing her stomach. "I will protect you at all costs." A doubtful tear ran down her cheek and she began to wonder how she could save her only child when the entire world stood against her. This was her destiny, to give birth to this soul who would bring peace to the lives of humans. That she was sure.  
  
"You will be born." She said assuring herself and the child inside of her. "You will be born."  
  
* ssp47's corner * Yes this is a short chapter (I guess you could call it that) but this came up on the top of my head and the chapters will get longer. Anyway if you like it please Review. 


	2. Born By Fate

* ssp47's corner * Thanks to Lady wolf Moon for reviewing, and to Del, I'm glad you like it. I just got the idea at the top of my head and didn't really plan it out but I'm glad you think it is.. ^_^ And Jayde Summers, I'll be sure to email when I get chapters up. ^_^ And Striker I agree with ya. Rose is not only the best but she's the strongest female. I used to hate Shana too until I used her in that fight against Lenus as a dragoon and Shana was pretty tough against the water element, she never kneeled at all. Miranda's ok, she's better than Shana and Meru is just too much like my younger sister! O_O Scary! Thanks for all the great reviews!  
  
And ya I think I might've forgotten the DISCLAIMER. No duh! Of course a puny mortal like me owns Legend of Dragoon. -_- The other characters you see in this fiction (not including the game characters I might use) belong to me and cannot be used without my written consent. Thoughts are in *'s and flashbacks are in ~'s  
  
CHAPTER 1: "Born By Fate"  
  
Hannah sat rocking herself to sleep in an old rocking chair. It was a bad night to try and get some sleep. The angry thunderstorm outside was far less than comforting. But of course it could've been the Winglies who started the storm. The magical figures frequently used their magical powers to control the weather by making extreme thunderstorms. They were used to create hardships for the humans by destroying their crops and cattle. Once there was a massive hurricane that came from nowhere and destroyed millions of human lives and punished the earth without mercy.  
  
It was a way of showing their power to the humans and a way of keeping them in-line. But in a way it was a strange concept. Why did the Winglies enslave humans and then kill them? But then killing was in their hearts. No, they had no hearts, only black empty spaces in their bodies where hearts used to pump blood to support the soul.  
  
Hannah's eyes fell on her sleeping husband. He was going to kill her and her nine-month baby soon. It was like a dormant volcano. When awakened everything feels its wrath and it was the same with Jack. He was the man she thought she knew from four years ago. But things changed and he changed. He cared nothing for her now. The Winglies must've grabbed his heart and yanked it out of his chest, for he was no longer a human.  
  
The man had no more feelings of tenderness and love but only fires of hate and power, vibes and feelings that could be imprinted on her child if it grew up in this broken home. Hannah had already decided that her baby couldn't grow up with Jack as her father. But that decision made a great weight on her shoulders. Where would her child grow up? Who would care for it and teach it? Hannah also knew that this person could not be her.  
  
The woman bowed her head. She would have to put her trust in the gods. Hannah would be dead a soon as the child was born and her blood would be on Jack's hands. A shiver went down her spine. Was this fear? No, it was the knowledge of what was to come. She held her stomach again. It was cramping a little bit more than it had before.  
  
She wrapped a shawl around her shoulders and shivered again. Small drops of sweat were on her forehead and she felt more tired than usual. Suddenly her stomach churned and Hannah fell to the floor and gasped her stomach. * Oh gods no! Please! Not now! * It was that time. The time was right but it couldn't be tonight. Hannah had no place to go and no place to protect her child.  
  
Hannah nervously kept walking around the cabin and then sitting down again over and over for the next couple of hours. But no matter how much she did it, it didn't get any better. She kept drinking water to calm her anxiety but it was no use. The child was to be born tonight. At first it seemed like a curse and then a blessing. With this storm the Winglies wouldn't be searching homes tonight for uncertified born children.  
  
Hannah tightened her shawl and grabbed her blankets. Jack rolled around in bed and then opened his right eye sleepily.  
  
"Where are you going?" He asked.  
  
"For a walk." She replied. Her heart seemed to be pumping madly and she felt her stomach churn. Without another sound Jack's eye closed and he snored soundly. Hannah sighed in relief and opened the door and was out in the rain. With her hair under her shawl, she quickly left the town and ventured deep into the forest. Hannah climbed and walked for hours until she could no longer move her legs. She knelt down by a big tree, holding her stomach protectively.  
  
A small light of a fire made Hannah's eyes glance up and in front of her was a small cave. Feeling daring she approached it and went inside. There was an old woman spinning at her spindle. Lovely yarns or red and silks were being made and Hannah's hands ached to hold one of them and she knew the hands of a Wingly made them but she had to risk the chance.  
  
"Please!" She gasped. "Help me bare my child." The Wingly turned and looked up at her without surprise or shock in her old black eyes. She stood up on her feet and walked over without holding a cane. She gently placed a smooth hand on Hannah's stomach with complete silence.  
  
"This child was sent under the flight of the Black Hawk." She stated quietly. Hannah felt the silence and couldn't bear being turned away in this time of need.  
  
"Oh please. I know the burden I carry but there is no regret in my heart for what I have done. No soul given from God can be evil." The Wingly's warmth and kindness glowed in her eyes.  
  
"Then blessed are you to believe this for this child is no demon. It was given the gifts of the Black Hawk. It is true that this child's heart is pure. Come, this child needs to wait no longer." She gently helped Hannah to her bed of silk and woven blankets. Hannah's soaked ones were placed by the fire to dry. Herbs were given to help ease the pain of the great change that the female body had to go through.  
  
There were hours of pain and suffering and all the great pains of giving birth to a child that was late. Without the Wingly's help it could not have been done. Finally the child was given life. It screamed while breathing in its first breaths of life. Hannah held it gently in her arms. Completely exhausted the woman was still able to breathe words to her baby girl.  
  
"Her name shall be Rose." The child was quiet and gifted with the beauty of her mother. Hannah looked up at the wise woman. "Thank you. I know I can never repay for what you have done for me."  
  
"The child will bare much pain in the world to come." The wise Wingly said shaking her head.  
  
"What do you mean, wise one?"  
  
"Humans are beginning to rebel against us Winglies and our way of life. Mark my words, in the near future seven spirits will arise and will bring end to our rule."  
  
"How could you know such things?" Hannah asked in awe. The woman smiled and shook her head.  
  
"I know the spirit of Rose. She will become great." Hannah's face grew sorrowful.  
  
"I cannot raise my child. My husband will kill me and then go after Rose." She looked deeply into the Wingly's eyes. "I know Rose is one of the spirits you said would bring peace to the human race. I cannot call on anyone to protect her."  
  
"If the Gods gave her to you then she will be watched by my eyes." The wise woman replied. "But now you must rest yourself and your child."  
  
Those were words of truth that brought incredible comfort to Hannah. She struggled to keep her eyes open on her child but the calling of the silk blankets was too strong and the woman fell asleep with the child in her arms.  
  
* ssp47's corner * If you like this story I suggest reading Legend of Fire. It has more and longer chapters and I update it frequently. And I would love opinions on it since I keep getting reviews from the same person. I'd really appreciate if you would all give your opinions on that story. Well I hope you all had a good Thanksgiving, I know I did. ^_^ 


	3. Thorns and Blood

* ssp47's corner * Thanks to Jayde Summers, DarkDragonX, Lady Wolf Moon (I got Internet deprived for almost two days! TWO WHOLE DAYS! O_o) and Wolf Amongst Elves, there's only two stories on ff.net that I've written so far, for reviewing. I'm glad you guys like this story so much. Well the long wait is over! Chapter three is here (Finally!). I didn't start it on paper till last night but fell asleep so I didn't finish it and then this afternoon I started it back up and fell asleep. School went out early here in the Peach State cuz everyone was freakin out cuz they can't drive on icy roads. Heh, I can't either but I don't drive yet so yeah. Not my prob. Luckily! But I got some needed Christmas shopping done so that was fun. Ok on to chapter!  
  
CHAPTER 3: "Thorns and Blood"  
  
After the storm passed the small mortal town, Winglies again patrolled the streets. From house to house they checked for unauthorized babies that could've been born. It was an evil way to cut down population but it added unneeded control to the Winglies. Most of them knew anyway, which family had a baby under the flight of the Black Hawk but they all seemed to want to act all professional about it. The group of male Winglies that had saved his house for last awakened Jack at 6 A.M.  
  
"Alright human, we just got up earlier then you have in your life so don't get us ticked. Just send your wife out here and let's get this over with." One of them said roughly. Jack was still in the process of blinking the sleep away from his eyes and nodded slightly.  
  
"Yeah, yeah I get that sack of potatoes for you." He grumbled turning around. He came to his bed but didn't need to go that far from the door. He already saw that his bed was empty. His eyes snapped angrily and he went back to the door with his dagger behind his back. "Look, why not let me do your dirty work for once? We're men and I think we can work this out. I want her dead and you want her dead. I'll take care of it, ok?" The Winglies looked at each other and nodded.  
  
"Alright but you don't have all day. At sunset if she's not dead, then you will be."  
  
"She will be as good as dead if you placed her in my hands." Jack promised.  
  
*~*  
  
Rose was a very quiet baby. She spent most of the night in her mother's arms with very open eyes. Her little fingers went up to her mother's hair and Rose gently grabbed some of it and looked it over curiously.  
  
*Very quiet and thoughtful is this one. * Thought the old Wingly. * Quiet and alert. * She stood on her old but still sturdy legs and stared out of the mouth of the cave. The sun was rising and giving its everyday brilliance to the world. The small baby stared at the sun as if it were a big candy that she could never reach. Rose cooed softly waking her mother. At first her mother was happily looking at her newborn daughter but then her eyes went worriedly to the opening of the cave.  
  
"Why haven't you left?" She asked the old Wingly.  
  
"I have no reason to leave my home." She replied.  
  
"But my dau-"  
  
"Will grow up with me here." The Wingly finished.  
  
"Here?!" Hannah felt extreme alarm grow in her chest. "You don't understand! My baby wasn't authorized to be born! They'll hunt her down till she is dead!"  
  
"I have already corrected that information you failed to give me. Rose is authorized as my servant." Hannah's face was full of relief and then fear came over Hannah at once. Her one and only child she'd ever have would soon be taken away forever. The new mother looked down at Rose and kissed her forehead. * Jack will be looking for me. * She thought.  
  
The old Wingly walked away from the opening of the cave.  
  
"I should go now." Hannah said nervously.  
  
"No human can control you." The Wingly said not looking at her. She sat down again at her spinning wheel.  
  
Hannah shook her head not knowing how to reply.  
  
"I'll make it harder on you if I don't leave. Besides she's yours now." She stepped out of bed and left Rose on the pillows. She fought hard to keep the tears from rolling down her cheeks. This wasn't going to be easy.  
  
"There is one thing that you humans have that Winglies will never have. Winglies don't understand emotions that go through humans." Hannah stared at her and shook her head.  
  
"I feel that my role is over." She slowly stepped out of the cave. The old Wingly sighed and murmured.  
  
"It is better for one to die to save one that will bring liberation to the world."  
  
*~*  
  
Jack slowly trailed through the woods looking for signs of any kind that could reveal where his wife went. With the backwash of last night's storm it was incredibly hard to make out footprints.  
  
"Dang weather!" Jack grumbled crawling like a baby looking for a lost toy. Like a stealth hunter he examined every piece of earth and remaining mud prints. But the mud had animal traces, not human. His mood wasn't improving even with the sun adding light to his tanned skin. On his arms were traces of scars that he had earned while working constantly for the cruel Winglies.  
  
His ears also constantly heard merciless commands from his masters. Everyday he had to fight the urge to collapse on the ground, a command that rang in his ears from his tired body. His old and worn soul that had scoured away the pureness that his spirit used to have.  
  
He paused in his searching and heard footsteps above him. He looked up and saw his wife standing in front of him. He said nothing and silently pulled out his dagger.  
  
"Jack, I'm ready to go home." Hannah said quietly. Her body was shaking and quickly felt the rage of Jack's weapon. Her mouth remained silent and she uttered not a word. Jack fiercely with drawled his dagger and Hannah fell to the earth and the entire world seemed to silently watch. 


	4. Prison

CHAPTER 3: "Prison"  
  
The day of the death of Hannah slowly passed until the months turned to fourteen years. Rose learned the arts of survival. The wise Wingly, Sari, taught her to find water in deserts and also the plants that weren't poisonous in years of famine. Rose grew up in the cave she was born in and that is where she lived knowing of the rule of the Winglies. Sari taught Rose all she knew except the mastery of the sword and. her father. * That day is coming. * Sari thought. * I will have to teach her soon but first she must understand why she will shed the blood of man for the rest of her life. *  
  
She walked out of the cave and stared at the young girl tilling the ground with a hoe. Rose had grown into a tall and gorgeous young woman, innocent and virtuous.  
  
"Rose come here." The blacked headed girl dropped her hoe and stepped in front of her master. Her dark brown skirt was stained with dirt and her peasant blouse and black bodes also dirty. But it was dirt from learning of the hard labor.  
  
"I am here, master." She replied obediently.  
  
"I want you to go into Syria today. I need more grain for our bread."  
  
"But do we not have enough grain in our fields?"  
  
"Do as I have asked." Sari replied sternly. Rose bowed her head.  
  
"Why do you ask me to go into the human town?"  
  
"I need not explain my reasons to you. It will take you awhile to return so you best be on your way." Rose nodded and fetched a pouch of gold and followed along the path towards the human town. Sari watched her until she was only a spec in the afternoon sun and then lifted the hoe from the ground and set to work.  
  
*~*  
  
The town of Syria was as busy as always, with that same scent of large coals from the bakery after a long day's bake of goods. The blacksmith had black ash scowered over his face and hands and any other parts of his body that were revealed.  
  
One tall young man looked over the blacksmith's work of armory and other useful items.  
  
"A Falchion. Most rare." He said to himself. He looked at his gold supply and then back at the weapon with a shake of his head. No, he could not afford it. Not today.  
  
"Can I help you sir?" The old eyes of the blacksmith, whose name was Smith, went wide in surprise and then a smile spread over his old face. "Zeig, my boy. What brings you into town? I thought you were out with your Lord today for more training."  
  
"I was until he called me off and told me to make myself useful by buying myself a more proper weapon. My broad sword won't due now that I'm higher in the ranks."  
  
"Indeed. Well as you see here I have many arms."  
  
"But none at a descent price."  
  
"Well warfare does have its costs." Zeig nodded his blonde head.  
  
"Maybe another day." Smith sighed and the boy turned to go and suddenly said.  
  
"I could use some help in making the arms. If you wanted to aid me I'd be more than willing to give you an affordable price. Like this Falchion here, eh?" Zeig turned back and stared at the sword.  
  
"But I am already chained to the services of Lord Razor. I am afraid I do not have the time." Smith sighed again but a smiled appeared slightly on his lips.  
  
"Is the time of the fact that you don't like the feel of hard iron?" Zeig looked up at him without moving his head. Smith chuckled. "I shall say no more, sir."  
  
"That would be the wise thing to do." Zeig replied jokingly. He picked up one of the ash-covered hammers. "Let's get this over with." Smith lifted steel thongs and tossed a piece of heavy metal into a furnace and when the time was ready he hefted the metal onto an iron table and Zeig smashed it flat.  
  
"Heavy aren't they?" Smith asked seeing already the weariness in Zeig's young arms. "You get used to it after awhile."  
  
"It is heavy." Zeig admitted. "But that doesn't mean I'm tired." When the piece was flattened to the width of paper, Zeig quit and Smith went and fired another piece of the same metal.  
  
"This might be what you have to do for the rest of your life if you don't stay strong as a knight." Smith warned him. Zeig wiped his forehead and nodded.  
  
"I do not plan to idle away my future."  
  
"Good lad. Now lift that mallet. We have much work to do."  
  
*~*  
  
Rose had combed her hair that morning till it was glossy and shining with innocence. Her feet in leather boots touched the ground with light agility and a grace that she had always had. Her piercing blue eyes (I think they were blue) scanned the stalls of cattle and livestock and glanced over at the bakery.  
  
"There." She muttered to no one. Since she had not lived in the town she did not recognize Lord Razor, one of the chief Winglies. He had just strolled into town on his black mare and had the same deep red eyes that every Wingly possessed. All around him made some sort of formality and as he passed them they went about their way. Slowly Razor made his way towards the blacksmith with a large pouch of gold ringing loudly at his waist.  
  
Rose slipped past him with not so much as a touch of the skin or glance of the eye. Abhorred and disregarded Lord Razor sharply turned around and set his eyes on the one who had ignored him.  
  
It wasn't so much the disrespect that had not come but the innocence of her eyes, the loss of knowledge and ignorance that was in them. That was what caused him to notice her in the first place. He roughly walked up to her and firmly declared.  
  
"Who are you that has disregarded me so with the loss of respect that should have been born in your heart?" Rose stopped in her tracks and gracefully faced him with one hand on her hip.  
  
"I beg your pardon?" She said this quite sweetly as to help make matters better but Lord Razor was not one to be sweet-talked.  
  
"This human girl, who has seen her in all this town before?" He directed this to the crowd but no one answered him. Zeig stopped in his chores for a moment to see what the commotion was.  
  
"Hurry up lad!" Smith groaned. "This metal won't wait for you." Zeig saw the beautiful maiden but Smith forced him to focus on the red metal that was slowly loosing color. He hefted the hammer onto it with a hard bang that shook through the crowd but no one paid any heed.  
  
"If no one has seen this girl that must mean she is a beggar or stray. Where is your master?" He asked her. He cocked his head proudly and high so that all could see his all familiar pale skin and silver hair. Rose looked at him with confused eyes that knew not what he meant.  
  
"I know not what you mean." She replied. The crowd around them instantly hushed. "The only person I live with resides up in the high mountain." Lord Razor stared hardly down on Rose's pale skin and black thin hair.  
  
"No Wingly lives up there." He said coldly as if he meant a threat, but Rose did not understand. He stood back up tall and straight. He clapped his hands once and immediately guards ran up to his shoulder and he pointed down at Rose. "Take her to Orison. A judge will decide the fate of you and we will deal with those humans up in the mountains you speak of."  
  
Before he was finished Rose was bounded by the strong arms of the two men and dragged through the town. Rose struggled to explain but with so little knowledge of the world there was little she could say that would convince the guards that she was owned to a Wingly. Through the town they went and passed many more Winglies and their servants that were repeatedly beaten. Rose cried for their pain for the long cracks of the whip frightened her. But her anger for Sari, who had told her nothing of these things, was more horrifying than actually seeing it. And with hard pushes and shoves Rose was forced into the dark building and thrown into the darkest cell.  
  
*~*  
  
Smith, who had also stopped with his work threw the heavy piece of metal aside.  
  
"It's no use now." He said. "You'd better go Zeig, before you're in trouble." The young blonde sadly watched as Rose was lead away, with fire and anger surging in his heart at once.  
  
"They treat us so horribly. Someday I will find a way to make it all stop."  
  
"Silence lad! For you know the price if any heard you."  
  
"I do no longer care." Zeig growled. "I would sooner die than to threat any human as a beast nor as a slave that must be repeatedly beaten." Smith stared hard at the boy.  
  
"If you're as strong as you act, there may be day where we are freed."  
  
* ssp47's Corner * Thanks to Jayde Summers, Striker, Lady Wolf Moon, Wolf Amongst Elves and Dark Dragon X for reviewing. I'll try to update this fic more, I know how much ya'll like it. ^_^ 


	5. Stronger Than You

* ssp47's Corner * Since I got so many reviews I'm updating ahead of schedule. ^_^ Ya guys are the best! Thank you, Alex "Wa", Striker, Lady Wolf Moon, Aerena, Striker and DarkDragonX who updated his fic! The Darkness of Evil. Please be sure to congratulate him and check out his fic. It's one of my favs and I highly suggest it to ya'll.  
  
CHAPTER 4: "Stronger Than You"  
  
Sari dropped her hoe. Her work was done and the ground was in nice rows but that was not why she dropped her tool. It was well known that Winglys had a sense, like they could another ones pain. The old woman stood up and stared over the road that went to the town.  
  
"Rose. " She murmured. Sari carefully released the wings on her back and flew down the mountain.  
  
*~*  
  
When she landed in the town, of course no one knew her and no one noticed her. She glanced at each human she saw then a tall prideful Wingly passed her and Sari felt the coldness of his heart.  
  
"Lord Razor." She said without ever actually knowing his name. Abruptly the magical man stopped and perked his head up higher. He looked among the humans and passing beings for the one that spoke to him. "I hear there is yet another human in bars at, Orison. But why not Zenebatos? Such a crime deserves severe punishment." Razor tripped over a wooden bakery cart but paid no heed to it for he saw the old Wingly that had breathed the words.  
  
Quickly he straightened his back and kicked the cart away.  
  
"Ah, I see how fast word spreads. Well we still do not know for sure if she is owned so we cannot send her to Zenebatos. Only the most severe crimes are turned over to the judges." * Or maybe it's such a long ways a way that you didn't want to have drag your butt across the Endiness. * Sari thought madly.  
  
"I see. But you do know the penalty for capturing a slave without the Master's awareness?" Lord Razor suddenly became pale but he held himself higher above her head.  
  
"That is why she was sent to prison so we could find out who she belonged too."  
  
"So you sent her to prison based on evidence that she didn't belong in this town? There are Winglys that do not live in every town. Would you imprison their slaves too if you found them?"  
  
Lord Razor smirked at the woman in an effort to hide his fear.  
  
"When we find out whom she serves than she shall be freed. It's no affair of yours to question me."  
  
Sari glared at the proud Wingly and walked up to him until she saw himself in his eyes.  
  
"That human belongs to me." She said firmly.  
  
*~*  
  
A large rat squeaked as it ran past Rose's feet. She hi it hard out of her view and it scurried away, crying. Rose gazed up for the millionth time at the barred window, where the only light she saw with, entered her cell. It was a small window, too small for her to escape out of. Even if she wanted too she couldn't because she was chained to the wall.  
  
The iron around her waist, wrists and ankles had grown warm from her heat and warmed some part of her she couldn't see. Maybe it was some comfort, but what comfort could be given from iron? Rose breathed in and felt her waist suck in way past the level that it should've. She had been in here for a day without food and already signs of death were appearing on her skin.  
  
Was this part of the Winglys power? Rose pondered on that word. Still she could not understand why Sari had not told her of these magical creatures. She was not aware that they ruled humans like hyenas over their kill. It was pathetic, immoral and inhuman.  
  
"But they're not human." Rose murmured remembering. "They must be so evil that their own magic pumps their hearts."  
  
A guard clanged his spear against her cell door.  
  
"Shut up in there! There will be no talking to ones self in here!"  
  
Rose snickered.  
  
"They even try to control what you think. The bas-" She stopped herself, not wishing to sound unintelligent by her language. Sari had taught her that intelligence was always shown through your words. "The jerks." That was better. Again the old woman's name was in her head.  
  
Why wasn't she here to rescue her?  
  
Rose breathed out. What did it matter now? She'd be out of here sooner or later. Sari would come when it was "the right time". Time was all the essence to her.  
  
*~*  
  
Zeig rushed to his master's side and bowed clumsily.  
  
"Straighten yourself boy!" Razor snapped. "I will have to go to trial today because of that incompetent human girl."  
  
"The one that you imprisoned yesterday?" Zeig asked.  
  
"Yes that one. Now I have nothing for you to do today except keep yourself the way I've told you to act in public. Don't do anything embarrassing that would cast a bad light on me. You know the consequences if you do."  
  
"Fifty lashes and no meals for a week." Zeig repeated as if he had recited scripture.  
  
"Humph. At least you know what will come if it "does" happen." Razor said in a hard tone. He lifted himself on his black horse and rode off towards the human prison.  
  
Zeig watched him leave with relief. Nothing was assigned to him today, probably because Razor was in such a fowl mood that he couldn't think of anything for him to do.  
  
"But that piece of BS is always in a fowl mood." Zeig said with gritted teeth. He wore a mask for his master and pretended to be willing to serve him but underneath he was filled with hatred for the Winglys and what they did to humans.  
  
Suddenly the image of the beautiful girl came into his head. He felt sorry for her. Because of a stupid law she would likely be put to death. A merciful punishment compared to others. But death to a beautiful girl was a shame.  
  
"She was beautiful." Zeig murmured walking away. He stopped himself short. Why was he walking "away" again? He had made up his mind he'd change the world he lived in someday, why hesitate now? The blonde young man smiled. He silently felt the sword around his waist covered by a black cloak. "Alright." He said with a grin broadening. Slowly he turned around and went the shortest way to the prison.  
  
*~*  
  
"Alright, girl, you're free to go." The guard said this rather reluctantly but nevertheless the gates opened and Sari stepped in Rose's cell with the keys in her hands. Rose didn't look up at her as her chains were lifted from her body. Rose stepped back onto the ground, feeling the hay under her feet.  
  
Sari looked at her servant and said commandingly.  
  
"We will discuss it later. Follow me, we are going home."  
  
The guard watched the woman lead the young girl away with a sort of awe.  
  
"That was a sight for sour eyes." The human said taking off his helmet. "I didn't have to hear a single yell of command." He sighed gratefully.  
  
* ssp47's Corner * No Rose didn't stay behind bars for long. Sorry if that disappointed some people, but it's the gate to the start of the human rebellion. 


	6. Kanzas

* ssp47's Corner * Thank you, Alex "Wa", Striker, Aerena and Lady Wolf Moon for the reviews! Yes Zeig was late and didn't save Rose. Kind of stupid but it was for a reason. And Lady Wolf Moon, I don't always have the time for nice long chapters, unfortunately, but I do try to make them cool. Well Christmas Eve if here. I wish ya'll a Merry Christmas. ^_^  
  
CHAPTER 6: "Kanzas"  
  
"Why? Why didn't you tell me about them? About what went on in the town?" Rose demanded with a clenched fist. "I was humiliated by those humans with magical power and then I was placed in prison. Tell me why!"  
  
Sari folded her arms and frowned.  
  
"First of all they're not human. They are what control humans, the Winglies. And I didn't tell you because I was waiting for the right time."  
  
"So I'm going to wait another ten years until you explain it all to me?"  
  
"No, by then it would be too late."  
  
"Too late?"  
  
Sari entered her cave and remained silent as she started a fire with a wave of her hand. Flames burned the wood in the round rock encircled area. Rose's eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"You're one of them too? A Wingly?"  
  
"Yes, I am and that tells you something else."  
  
Rose stared at the old Wingly as she had just noticed for the first time the common silver hair and deep crimson eyes.  
  
"I am not your birth mother, Rose. You're real mother was a slave from that town who came to me the night you were born, because her husband had threatened the life of her baby."  
  
Rose remained mute and carefully knelt beside the wise Wingly. Sari sighed.  
  
"It is now that I should tell you. You will need this knowledge in the future. In the beginning there was no life on this planet except a vase desert. Then the divine creator Soa, one of the almighty gods, descended from heaven and planted a seed that grew into the Divine Tree. Like most trees, the Divine Tree bore one hundred and eight fruits that were given life and descended to the planet we know as the Endiness. The one hundred and fifth fruit were the dragons and the sixth humans and then the seventh the Winglies. (If I'm getting this all wrong, please tell me.) The ruler over the Winglies was Melbu Frama. He desired power from the gods and was granted ultimate power. With that power the Winglies made floating cities and the main were the Magical city Aglis, the capital city Kadessa, the Death city Mayfil, and the Law city Zenebatos. But that power was abused as he imprisoned humans. The humans worked as slaves under the Winglies and were put under much suffering as they are now."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Rose, you have a divine destiny ahead of you. And that destiny will reveal itself in its own due time. I have given you the knowledge of what you need to know. Now you must decide where to go."  
  
*~*  
  
Zeig crouched outside of the prison and allowed the guards to pass him without noticing his shadow. Those idiots left the doors open. The blonde carefully snuck inside and went for the first staircase he saw that was above the guards below.  
  
"Easy enough." Zeig whispered to himself. By a discarded stack of barrels he saw a neglected old Broad sword. Zeig picked it up and wiped the dirt from it. It was an unusual weapon; the blade was crooked and spiked. But it was deadly no less. Zeig tied the weapon to his belt.  
  
From his sharp ears he heard the faint steps of a guard coming around the corner. Crap! He quickly hid behind the barrels and avoided and trouble from the guard. Taking no notice of Zeig the guard continued on his way, patrolling the cells or prisoners.  
  
One man trapped in his cell cursed under his breath and threw a slab of stone into the iron bars.  
  
"Cursed me." He grumbled.  
  
"I wouldn't be making noises like if I were you. The guard will be coming back." Zeig said walking in front of his cell. The voice was obviously male.  
  
"I really don't care about him. What I should be worried about is what'll happen after I'm transferred." The man was crouched by the left wall. Zeig couldn't make out his facial details but his hair was very spiked. The man suddenly looked up and was shocked to see the young man standing in front of him. "My gosh, did you escape?"  
  
"N-no. I came here to rescue a young girl that was falsely accused of a crime."  
  
"Aren't we all?" The man muttered. "Well if you're going to ask me if I've seen her, I haven't seen anyone but that annoying clad of walking armor!" Another rock flew into the bars, making Zeig step back.  
  
"I'll look elsewhere then."  
  
"Why? They've probably taken the girl to court. They move women around faster than men." He stood up and went to the bars. "You seem to be a good man. Why don't you let me out of here and we could look around for that girl."  
  
"You don't seem that type." Zeig replied with a lot of doubt.  
  
"But we're both human and we can trust each other. I'll tell you another reason to let me out. There's a rumor going around that there is a band of warriors opposing the Winglies under direction of Emperor Diaz."  
  
"What does that have to do with you?"  
  
"Don't you get it? The liberation of humans is beginning and I plan to fight with my fists if I have too." Zeig looked questioningly at the spiked haired man.  
  
"Where would I find this Emperor Diaz?"  
  
"Daring, eh? I can see that you're under the services of a Wingly. No a very important Wingly like Lord Razor. You must be his servant Zeig?"  
  
"Yeah." Zeig said not caring if everyone on the planet knew.  
  
"Won't he be looking for you?"  
  
"He gave me time off for a while. He had something important to do."  
  
"I bet. He's probably off to chop someone's head off for not sleeping at eight A.M." Zeig bowed his head.  
  
"I don't know what he does."  
  
"Then that's why you have to get me out of here. We'll get each other out of this place and you can go find that Emperor Diaz."  
  
"Alright." Zeig pulled out his sword and started banging at the lock. "Wait isn't this a magical lock?"  
  
"No, it's metal. This is a very old prison." The man urged. "Work quicker! I hear the guard coming!"  
  
"I thought you didn't care." Zeig said with a slight smile. The lock gave way with a final blow of the sword. The cell opened and the man escaped from his prison. Zeig snarled to himself and followed fully aware that there were guards running behind him.  
  
* ssp47's Corner * I'm sorry if I didn't Kanzas's character right. We've only seen a tad bit of him so I tried my best to keep the characters intone with the game. 


	7. Gone

* ssp47's Corner * Thanks Lady Wolf Moon, DarkDragonX, Aerena and Striker for the reviews. Yeah I realized I missed a lot of stuff about all the Magical cities and such. But thank you so much DarkDragonX for that info! Now I remember! ^_^;;  
  
CHAPTER 6: "Gone"  
  
In a newly human fort called Maglad off in Glacier, stood a man looking over a swarm, (or hive if prefer it) of humans living in this very cold climate.  
  
"Look at them all." He murmured to his captain at his side.  
  
"Many more are planned to join our army. We only need about five hundred more, then we can attack."  
  
"We need more than five hundred."  
  
"But sir, many humans remain loyal to their masters. It would be impossible to round up every human in the Endiness."  
  
"No captain. We need higher ability than mortal arms."  
  
"What do you mean, sir?"  
  
"My dear captain. We would all sooner die if we faced the Winglies. We might as well dress as jokers. We need magical strength."  
  
"But then." The captain suddenly looked horrified. "But we can't!"  
  
"Then what do you suggest we do?" The man, called Diaz demanded.  
  
"But Dragons? Where would we find men or humans that would stand and live fighting for their power?"  
  
"I think we can manage it easier than that." Diaz replied.  
  
He said nothing more and then the captain spoke up timidly.  
  
"Would you ask me to do such a task?"  
  
Diaz turned and stared at the man in slight surprise at his question.  
  
"I would not ask a man with true fear in his heart."  
  
*~*  
  
After his escape from the prison with Kanzas, Zeig did the worst thing he could do, but being still young, only nineteen, he had only one road to follow and that was, back home. The young blonde stopped by the black smith and would not return to his master's call, which had now fallen on deaf ears.  
  
"Zeig?" Smith asked staring over the new man before his eyes. "What have they done to you?" Zeig chuckled and shook his head.  
  
"I'm going away now, Smith."  
  
"What? What's this foolish tongue that speaks this way to me?"  
  
"I came to say good bye. I'm going to join the human army over in Fort Maglad." Smith dropped his heavy hammer, and it was a good thing his toes weren't under its fall, and grabbed Zeig by his shoulders.  
  
"You're not really serious are you, but what about Lord Razor? Think of what he'll do to you!"  
  
"Well he'd better take up his sword and shield. I won't serve him anymore." Zeig took Smith's hands off his shoulders. Smith said nothing. "You've always been like the father I'll never have."  
  
"Take this." The old man said placing a tight lightweight protective armor over Zeig's frame. "I'll never have another use for it."  
  
"Smith. Thank you. "  
  
Smith took one last at the young man and embraced him for a moment before watching him leave his eyes forever.  
  
*~*  
  
"You know the humans are planning an army to liberate us from the Winglies." One old murmured as the raven headed girl passed her. She had entered town again, maybe for the second time or the last, Rose was not sure. It had been two months now, since she covered her boots from the dust of the town.  
  
Two months of heavy weapon training and hours of battles with endless forest foes that she had never seen before. After that training, Rose traveled on her own. Maybe she had left to understand what Sari had told her. But for whatever reason, Sari had given her a present, a dark bladed rapier and dark purple lined with gold piping, leather armor.  
  
The first layer was a jacket and a short groin covering that was more like a short skirt. On her shoulders were guards that made her looking broader than she really was. On her leg was a long mid thigh boot while on the other was a shorter boot five inches below her nee. Finally on her arms, were sleeves from the jacket and gloves. On her forehead was a purple tiara that secured the horns behind her ears.  
  
Intrigued by their topic of gossip, Rose stopped and opened her ears to their conversation.  
  
"I hear that the man leading the army is named emperor Diaz and he resides in Fort Maglad."  
  
"Well I've heard that they are almost ready to battle."  
  
"More and more men are joining them."  
  
"That's nothing compared to what I 'know'. I know for a fact that Zeig Feld has just left to join the army himself."  
  
"No! Not Lord Razor's slave?"  
  
"The very same, my dear. He left this morning and he must be miles away by now. I declare that his lordship will pitch a fit when he finds out that his own slave will be working against him."  
  
Rose stopped listening. Women were never much for useful information. But all the same, the name of the young man interested her.  
  
"What else do you know about this Zeig, you talk about so confidently?"  
  
The group of women (now doubled in size) stiffened at her appearance. Smirks spread over their faces as their eyes went over her dress and rapier on her belt.  
  
"What would you need such information for?" The oldest asked coldly. "It looks like you might as well cut it out of us." Rose felt their coldness and high suspicion and slightly smiled.  
  
"That I could with my experience. I merely am curious as why to a man so foolish would run away from a great being of power as Lord Razor." This relaxed the women tremendously, as they thought Rose was a loyal servant to the Winglies, and would in no wise use their conversation against them.  
  
"Well he is only a dear lad at nineteen."  
  
"He is or was quite handsome, for his stature. He was strong."  
  
"Quite strong." The older one added. "He could work as hard as ten men."  
  
"No twenty! Yes twenty men!"  
  
"So he boasted in his strength and took his pride to a fort." Rose said.  
  
"Yes. But he wasn't always one to boast of himself."  
  
"Oh yes, indeed he was." Soon the quarreling started again and Rose found that all these women knew were only what they themselves had heard.  
  
But what about this Emperor Diaz? Rose pondered on his name and felt her sword by her side. Maybe this is what Sari meant, to join the humans in this war? Rose had just barley learned how to use her weapon, but she was a fast learner. Yes. She would join the war to liberate the humans.  
  
Turning sharply around to avoid the Lord, she exited out the gate, bought provisions and sent down the road that led to the Frost Desert. 


	8. First Meetings

* ssp47's Corner * Thanks Lady Wolf Moon, DarkDragonX, Rikku-oh-Ki, Aerena, "Alex "Wa" and Striker for the reviews. I am so sorry it took me a decade to update this fic. I know you guys love it but ideas have been coming as slow as a boat to China. -_-;;  
  
CHAPTER 8: "First Meetings"  
  
Rose softy made her boot prints in the white, perfect snow below her that was starting to cover the Earth. She was coming up to the constant frozen land of Glacier. She had been following Zeig for about two months and already she proved the more enduring.  
  
She leapt from a cliff and jumped from rock to rock. She had seen Zeig follow this rocky trail but she couldn't figure out why. She leapt to the ground without moving an inch of snow and suddenly received a strong instinct to draw out her rapier.  
  
"This air smells strange to me." She murmured to herself. Rose relaxed herself and held her weapon lazily by her hip. "I might just be going a little off balance." She reasoned. She cast her eyes around the area and relaxed even more. "There's nothing here."  
  
Rose continued on but it was more than a few feet before she felt like the world warm up a bit. * This? What could this be? * Suddenly the snow beneath her feet melted and glowed a fiery burning red color. From out of the trees birds flew madly but were soon caught in a sudden storm of flame. Rose gasped but was caught in the fire too; she quickly leapt away and rolled around in the snow. If she had been trapped any longer she would've been badly burned, lucky her armor was non-flammable.  
  
Her ears caught the loud roar of something large and powerful. From out of the trees a large crimson red body of fire entered into the snow clearing. The snow melted from under its feet and its eyes suddenly saw the Dark Knight. It roared as it saw her and already Rose was wondering what had happened to Zeig when the young man came up behind her and jumped up the rocks and back onto the cliff.  
  
They both remained silent as they saw the beast search for them but finding it couldn't find them, it blew another hot gust of flame and went away. Rose stood up out of Zeig's arms and watched him stare at her in awe.  
  
"You're that human who my master sent to prison." He said. "But how did you escape?"  
  
"I was set free by my master." Zeig's eyes suddenly turned cold.  
  
"But why are you following me?" Rose stared at him with an expressionless stare.  
  
"I will keep that to myself, but what was that?" She pointed her hand to the melted area where the beast was. Zeig had almost drawn his sword but still kept his hand on the hilt.  
  
"It's a dragon."  
  
"Dragon?"  
  
"Yes, but I didn't there was one here in the Glacier."  
  
"So you woke it up?" Rose replied. "That was an idiot thing to do."  
  
"I didn't wake it up." Zeig protested. "It attacked me."  
  
"I'm surprised you didn't get burned. It looked way beyond both our abilities."  
  
"I was just lucky enough to stay on my feet." Zeig relaxed and folded his arms. "Why are you following me?"  
  
Rose stared hard at the snow and sighed.  
  
"Because I think we're both here for the same purpose."  
  
"And that would be?"  
  
"To liberate the humans." Rose finished as if it was the very obvious. Zeig released his arms and looked over Rose very carefully.  
  
"You could be a servant for the Winglies, how can I trust you?" Rose drew out her rapier.  
  
"Let's see if we can trust each other by challenging with our swords." Zeig nodded and withdrew his.  
  
Rose charged but Zeig blocked and swung his sword over her neck. Rose ducked and ended up on her back but she blocked another attack just in the spur of the second and swung Zeig back a few feet. She quickly got up on her legs and charged again.  
  
"You're better than I thought." Zeig stated.  
  
"So are you." Rose replied and struck again. In the surprise of the hit Zeig's sword was flown out of his hand and it slid over the cliff. There came a look of slight despair over the young man's face.  
  
Rose lunged fiercely but Zeig dodged it and jumped over the cliff. Rose leapt after him. Zeig reached ahead of him and grabbed his sword and blocked another strike from the mysterious warrior. He flipped Rose over on her back but her rapier stayed in her hand.  
  
Carefully Zeig held his weapon over her neckline. Rose stared coldly at him but remained silent and very still.  
  
"What's going on here?!" A man demanded. He threw Zeig away into the snow and lifted Rose to her feet. The man went suddenly pale when he saw that Rose had a weapon too.  
  
"We were challenging each other." Rose explained.  
  
"Indeed." The man murmured looking back at Zeig who was covered in cold snow. "We could use warriors like you both."  
  
"Pardon?" Zeig asked standing. He quickly shook the snow from his armor.  
  
"Well after you awoke the Dragon what else could have two people come down here for?"  
  
"I didn't awake the dragon!" Zeig explained again. "It attacked me!"  
  
"And for that, you can not escape this area. You are now under the command of Emperor Diaz." Zeig sighed heavily as guards surrounded them a chained them up and lead them away. 


	9. Destiny

* ssp47's Corner * Thank you all who have reviewed and have been patient. Took me long enough, neh? This story is drawing to a close. There might be a few more chaps and that's it. I'm too busy. @_@  
  
CHAPTER 9: "Destiny"  
  
"Lord Diaz, I have brought the two warriors from the plains of snow."  
  
Rose and Zeig were pushed down to their knees, facing the very tall and clothed form of Emperor Diaz, the leader of men and fighter for liberation. His shoulders turned as he stared at them closely. He flickered his hand and the chains fell from the bodies of the two humans.  
  
"Why have you intruded upon Fort Magad? I can see that you have come a long way." Diaz demanded seriously. Zeig slowly rose to his feet and bowed.  
  
"We both wish to join your army, Lord Diaz, for the liberation of our people."  
  
"I can not easily accept such an offer, no matter how desperate our matters may seem."  
  
"Please understand us Lord Diaz, we do not wish to overthrow your armies to the glory of the Winglies." Zeig protested.  
  
"Be that as it may." Diaz spoke again. "I could recruit thousands of men, even millions. But," He turned around and motioned to the cliff. Zeig and Rose stood by the edge and looked over at the multitude. "We are only mortal. Blood runs through our veins, and our greater numbers are no match for the magic of the Winglies."  
  
"Yes. This army could easily be overtaken." Rose murmured resting her hand on her hip. "Blood and swords are all we possess. We may all sooner dig our own graves."  
  
"You follow me out here to join this army and yet you are with so little faith." Zeig said with energy and irritation. "We have more than just our swords and our blood for war. We have our faith and our thirst for freedom. That alone will give us the immortality to strengthen our swords!"  
  
"Where does your confidence come from?" Rose demanded. "Go, go and battle with your faith and thirst for freedom, but not even the dreams of a man can save him from the grasps of reality or the death of mortality. Go, go and fight. I wonder how long you will survive only armed with a sword and the insanity of a bloodthirsty beast."  
  
Diaz glanced at them both.  
  
"You both have the hearts and strengths of a true warrior. But the warrioress is right, there is no faith save it be by the grace of reality and the Gods."  
  
"The Gods do not give us reality." Zeig said forming a fist. "Reality is only created by the visions of others as with fate. We hold the cards in our fists and yet we are inclined to fear our own power because of the habits of the old ways. If the humans are to be liberated than it shall be so."  
  
"Let us hope for the faith and courage that is in your heart to be gifted to your kin." Diaz said simply. "Rest here for awhile. We could use warriors like you both. We have extra tents in the camp. Stay as long as we have faith to liberate our kin."  
  
"We would be honored." Zeig said with a bow.  
  
~*~  
  
Rose knelt by a frozen river under white trees. Her black hair and pale skin shimmered of her veins of blood like diamonds. It had been a ten days since she and Zeig had joined the Fort. No progress had been made thus far. If anything Rose felt that the armies had fallen weaker.  
  
"What is to be done? What is my purpose here?" She asked silently. She rose to her feet; a stone was in her hand. She could just imagine the ripples it would make if she threw if into the river, but that would only be if it were melted.  
  
It was almost the same for the army. If only they were gifted with magic they could retaliate the Winglies.  
  
"Oh Gods," Rose murmured grasping the stone in her hand. "I can taste the freedom of my people flying through the sky. I can feel it run in my veins. I can see Lord Diaz leading the humans to our liberation. Feel my blood in this stone and bless this army." Rose through the stone from her hands and watched it slowly fall away into the river. The ice shattered and the stone sank through the cold river.  
  
A twig snapped behind her and Rose did not move.  
  
"Why are you following me?" She asked quietly.  
  
"I have no reason." He walked up to her and watched her gaze into the frozen river. " may no sooner ask why you threw a stone into the ice."  
  
Rose shrugged and continued to stare.  
  
"Nothing has changed since we arrived here." Zeig went on. "Why are you still here? You seem to live as if something's driving you."  
  
"I may be. What significance does it hold to you?" Rose asked looking up into his eyes.  
  
"So mysterious." Zeig's voice trailed off and he stared back. Rose looked away and gazed back down at the river. "Do you remember that day we both encountered the dragon?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I wonder if we were to find it, if we could make it an ally."  
  
"If I remember correctly, it wasn't too friendly towards your presence." Rose said looking up to the trees. "Why to you wonder such?"  
  
"Where else can we find magic powerful enough to withstand Winglies? Human magic is no threat to their power."  
  
Rose shrugged.  
  
"Are you beginning to loose your faith?"  
  
"I am trying to find the forces to strengthen it so that liberation does not seem like a mere dream to the hearts of mortal men."  
  
"Indeed. Your search may lead to your destruction. It is not in human nature to venture out alone." Rose turned away and began strolling off.  
  
"But look at yourself." Zeig caught up with her and walked along her side. "You yourself venture alone, and yet do you not find yourself human?"  
  
"I am the exception." Rose said pausing in her stride. She turned and faced him with serious eyes. "I am not like you nor am I like any human that walked under the rule of the Winglies. I am free, unlike many, I have never felt the chains of bondage."  
  
"I am free." Zeig said slowly.  
  
"But your master still lives, until you are liberated you are still chained to his grasp. Do you object to this?"  
  
Zeig rubbed his neck and his eyes fell to the snow.  
  
"You are cold, frozen just like this forest. You say you have never tasted bondage but you seem to walk under chains of depression and sorrow."  
  
"I," Rose turned away again and lifted her hand to the sky. "I only am searching for my purpose and my destiny."  
  
"And you hope to find that here?"  
  
"Yes." Rose said with a nod.  
  
"We are not as different as I thought." Zeig said.  
  
"That may be."  
  
Her stance shifted to the snow as a tremble in the earth forced them both to the ground. Rose cast her eyes up and beheld the same dragon that Zeig had encountered. The sun reflected it's bright ruby scales like flames in a fire. She quickly rose to her feet as it slowly past them, unaware of their presence.  
  
Zeig rose quickly and stood in awe.  
  
"It is headed towards the Fort." Rose murmured. Zeig's eyes widened and he clasped his sword out of his belt.  
  
"We have to prevent its actions towards the Fort." He spun around and ran through the snow, his feet sinking in slightly. Rose drew her rapier and stared at the blade.  
  
* "I wonder if we were to find it, if we could make it an ally." "Where else can we find magic powerful enough to withstand Winglies? Human magic is no threat to their power." *  
  
"This ma be my road to my destiny." Rose murmured. She sheathed her rapier and took off after Zeig through the snow. 


	10. Last Tear of Faith

* ssp47's Corner * Thank you Amanda Swiftgold, Jeriana Sedai for the  
reviews! I'm glad you two both like it a whole lot but here's the bad  
thing about it. I got a lot of work on my paws and I've had little time  
to write recently. Plus I haven't updated this story since a couple days  
ago and I started it last spring, so a lot of time has passed since this  
was updated. I'm gonna try and work harder to keep it updated but I've  
also got a zillion other ideas on my head waiting to be written and  
they're all original. I could make this into a sequel, who knows. Anyways  
enough prattling. HAPPY THANKSGIVING YA'LL!!!!!  
  
CHAPTER 10: "Last Tear of Faith"  
  
"Curse this cold weather. As soon as the Winglies are destroyed I'll be sure to melt this God forsaken land with my blazing fists of fury." The traveler stopped in his tracks and gazed at the sky for a moment. Then he cast his hard eyes across the snow, only finding figures caked in the white cold. "Where the heck am I?" He muttered in irritation. "I swear to the Gods I must've seen forests like this tens and thousands of times. Curse the Winglies and their magic. I'll freeze in hell before I find that Fort."  
  
Clouds covered the sun and it only seemed to grow colder. It had taken him longer than he thought to leave that prison and enter the realms of Gloriano.  
  
Kanzas tilted his head to the side for a moment. A swift cut of wind broke the silence of the earth. Kanzas watched in helplessness as an arrow swirled through the air and cut through his skin. It stopped perfectly, in the dead center of his palm. Kanzas roared in anger and he carefully broke the middle of the weapon. Stinging terribly, he pulled out the other end. A perfect hole was in his palm.  
  
"Who dares cross this territory of Gloriano?" A hard feminine voice demanded.  
  
Kanzas lifted his eyes as the sun appeared from the clouds. The rays shown on the perfect figure of a women in dark brown leggings with calf high boots, a peasant's top that dropped over her shoulders and a dark brown vest that she wore tightly around her waist. Thick leather guards covered her arms and the middles of her fingers. An emerald cloak covered the rest of her body.  
  
Her skin was fair and soft. Her neck was thin and strong. Her face was long and very thing. Her cheekbones rose to the tops of her skin. Her eyes were dark green, the prettiest eyes Kanzas had ever seen and her hair, red as the sun after a spectacular sunset. An emerald cloak covered the rest of her body. Her arms were poised with her bow and arrow to strike again, at her will.  
  
She was the princess of the forests, the heroine of leaders of old. She was above the women of the present, demanding respect and dominion over all she came across, though her eyes were calm and peaceful. Grace swept over her like the wind through her hair. Her name was Shirley.  
  
"Who dares shoots an arrow through the hand of an unarmed man?"  
  
Shirley's arms fell slowly.  
  
"I am Shirley of Aris, the daughter of the leader of men, Emperor Diaz."  
  
Kanzas stared hard for a moment in disbelief, but she was equipped with the grace and poise of a daughter of kings.  
  
"I have heard of Emperor Diaz, but never did my ears know that he owned a daughter."  
  
"It is so. I still have yet to learn of your identity, sir and your purpose. Speak now for I am not alone in my guard." She raised her bow again and Kanzas saw through the shadows, other arrows armed and ready to fly at any given signal.  
  
"I am called Kanzas. I am here to join Lord Diaz's arm for the liberation of the humans and the destruction of the Winglies." At his words guards appeared from their posts and surrounded Kanzas.  
  
"Many a man has spoken thine own words, sir. But I am afraid you must see to Lord Diaz fro such a request." Shirley spoke in more of a calm voice. "Follow us through these forests, I shall bring you to him."  
  
~*~  
  
The Red dragon proved to be more of a match than Zeig or any warrior bargained for. Its fire and wrath was more than any normal man could with stand. Shields were blackened and swords melted. The sun seemed to glow red for such an occasion.  
  
Rose waved her rapier at her side and panted, breathing in cold oxygen that filled and shivered her lungs with it's freezing coldness. Her eyes and hair dripped in sweat, and her leather attire seemed to absorb the fluids of her body. * This is pathetic. What can humans do to tame such a beast? * She thought. She cast her eyes to Zeig who had also drenched himself in the fluids and sweat of his body.  
  
"You still continue to stand against it? It does not hear your sword, Zeig. It will not yield." She called to him. Zeig looked back with frustration over his brows and fury in his eyes. His sword felt heavy in his hand, his back ached and his arms screamed for mercy. Rose's words stung like the ice that froze his lungs.  
  
The Red dragon reared on its hind legs and tilted its mighty head back. The jaws of the monster opened and fire swarmed together.  
  
"It's aiming for the Fort!" Zeig yelled. He gripped his sword and cast his eyes to heaven. It all seemed so hopeless. They were all only human and they were about to take on the greatest being ever to exist on the Endiness. Everything was in the enemy's hands. Everything was against them. Where could he find the faith and strength to become like they were, immortal? The tries and efforts were useless. It all would end in vain. The Gods weren't on their side and his only hope was about to defeat all their hopes of ever trying to stand up to their opponents.  
  
"Gods!" Zeig cried standing. "Return to us salvation!" The fire burst in the fury of anger. Zeig charged toward it, his sword flying over his shoulder. The Red dragon thrust his head towards the earth as the fire continued to charge over its back. * No! I've sacrificed too much to loose now! I wont loose! * He leapt from the ground and landed, not bothering with balance, and lifted his sword high above the Red dragon's eye.  
  
Below Rose saw the brilliance of red light as the sword of Zeig flew through the barrier of the dragon's eyes. A low and loud roar rippled though the earth. The ground shook beneath her feet and she was forced to fall on her knees. The light grew brighter until Rose was sure she would loose her sight to its brilliance.  
  
Slowly it all dimmed and fell silent. Rose lowered her arm from her eyes and saw Zeig standing, encircled about by a pillar of fire. Through the flames she could see that Zeig had took on a new form. He looked much stronger and built than she remembered. The fire cooled on crimson protection. It was a deep crimson, armor that covered his entire body and wings that sprouted from his back. A ruby gem, centered in his armor, flashed a blinding brightness and then Zeig lost his new for of armor, to his old.  
  
He went for his knees and collapsed on the snow, clutching a small round orb. Rose ran to his side and fell to her knees.  
  
"Zeig." She said slowly.  
  
"We've done it Rose, the Gods finally heard us." Zeig replied weakly. He sat up on his knees and clumsily raised his arm and opened his fist. The red ruby orb glowed quietly in his hand. "It's a gift of the dragon. The dragon's soul and magic is in this orb. I can do it now, I found the path to our freedom." He smiled and rested his forehead on her shoulder. Rose was taken back by this but did not move.  
  
"Zeig,"  
  
"Rose, I have become immortal. I found the magic needed in my veins, just as you said."  
  
Rose closed Zeig's fist and shook her head softly.  
  
"You almost paid a terrible price for that power. I hope that it is worth your life if you are to throw it away like that again."  
  
"I wont have to Rose, I wont have to."  
  
Rose lifted her eyes up to the sun and on the ledge above them she thought she almost saw a man watching them below. "Diaz."  
  
Diaz smiled warmly and nodded.  
  
"Finally it has begun." 


	11. The Calling

* ssp47's Corner * Thank you Amanda Swiftgold, Jeriana Sedai for the  
reviews! I actually have no idea if Shirley was Diaz's daughter or not, I  
just thought it fit well with the story.  
  
CHAPTER 11: "The Calling"  
  
Diaz folded his arms and continued to stare at the two down below him. This was indeed a greater power than he had ever seen. Maybe it was even more powerful than the Winglies own magic. Still reality hit, there was only one of these spectacular orbs and Zeig was only one man.  
  
"This indeed, is truly a trial of our own faith and will." Diaz murmured. Behind him he could hear the clanging of metal to metal. It came in many different pitches; this is how Diaz knew that his guards had returned. He turned around to face the group of arms and his own daughter. She knelt on one knee, her short red hair flowing in the breeze.  
  
"Lord Diaz, I have found an intruder who claims to have a great desire to join the armies for the liberation of human race." She rose on her leg as Kanzas was placed before Diaz and forced onto his knees.  
  
"Hear now, this man shall not be forced to kneel before me." The guards stepped back from Kanzas, who jerked himself up form the snow.  
  
"What is your name, sir?"  
  
"I am called Kanzas." He said more venomously than Diaz deserved. "I heard of you from many sources. You say you are the path to our freedom."  
  
"Yes, I have been known to speak those words." Diaz said calmly.  
  
"And you know why I am here." Kanzas said quickly.  
  
"Yes," Diaz paused for a moment. "I do not know if I can allow you to become a soldier under my command."  
  
Kanzas's eyes flew up in flames.  
  
"And why is this?" He demanded.  
  
"You are too self-centered and your heart is not linked with your body. You fight on your impulses without any heed to the direction of others. I can not afford warriors of your sort to be under my command."  
  
Kanzas's fists formed quickly as he looked from Shirley to Diaz.  
  
"Is that your answer to my request then?" He spat. "You turn me away when we are under the same objectives?"  
  
"I can only see a useless life spent in the glory of blood." Diaz replied quietly. A burning flame of hatred and rejection seemed to spout from his back as he slowly turned around, making sure he held his blazing gaze on Diaz until the last moment. His eyes then went to Shirley, though they did not hold the same heat as they gifted Diaz.  
  
"Travel well sir. We are sorry for this inconvenience."  
  
"Lady do not pity me. If it was meant for me to be placed in this army, I would follow thy words to my destruction." Kanzas then turned away and picked up his pace, jogging through the snow onto the paths of Gloriano.  
  
~*~  
  
"You are still playing with that thing?" Zeig raised his eyes and watched as Shirley walked towards him. He nodded and opened his palm to reveal the spirit of the Red Eye dragon. "It seems almost too simple and yet it may contain more power than that of the Winglies."  
  
Zeig nodded.  
  
"Indeed. I know it does, and it will be our savior for our freedom. We are ready to cross swords with the enemy."  
  
"Do not speak so boastfully," Rose said. Her shadow almost seemed to appear out of nowhere. She leaned against a wooden pillar of the great hall. It was the biggest building in the Fort. "You are still only one man and they are more than many."  
  
"Indeed it is true. Surely only one man can not bring liberation to a whole civilization."  
  
"But then there is the human army." Zeig objected. "I wont be alone."  
  
"Still even with the army of humans, we would only be a mere pawn. You would be the main knight of the army. Could you withstand, alone the strength of the enemy?"  
  
Zeig frowned and placed his orb in his pocket. Rose was always so on top of reality. It nearly drove him mad.  
  
"Well what would you have me do?" He asked in frustration. How could a woman live like this? Bringing other down to her objectives?  
  
Rose opened her mouth to speak but Shirley held up both her hands.  
  
"If anything we will not win this war if we can not unify ourselves first. If we will be fighting battles within our own strongholds, then there is no hope to withstand our opponents." Her voice was so commanding and righteous that both warriors found it hard not to obey her command.  
  
"I am taking a walk." Rose said openly, breaking the silence. Her figure disappeared behind the doors and the white of the world outside the Fort.  
  
"She is difficult and so blatantly open." Zeig said gritting his teeth.  
  
"Rose is a mysterious warrioress," Shirley stated. "But she has made many important notes clear either to our success or to our downfall. I will go and see my father." Shirley turned back to Zeig. "I think you should consider what she has said."  
  
"You know what I think," Zeig turned around to face her and folded his arms. The candlelight of the great hall flickered off his clothing. "I think you are all afraid, even Rose."  
  
"Shouldn't we be?" Shirley asked. "It is our fear that makes us cautious, and we are then weary of our weaknesses."  
  
Zeig sat down and stared into the flame of a candle. It reminded him of the dragon's power, the heat that almost swept across his armor and through his skin. The orb that went into his palm, he had lost everything, even his fear.  
  
"I lost my fear, my caution and my knowledge of my weakness."  
  
"It is good that you recognize that." Shirley said quietly.  
  
~*~  
  
It had been awhile since Rose had meditated by the fire. She remembered Sari praying to the Gods for guidance. If anyone needed guidance, Rose knew that she did. She knelt before the earth that she had cleared away from the snow. She aligned wood chips into sacred symbols of the ancient Winglies. They resembled moons and stars of different forms. Rose lifted her hand, closed her eyes and dropped a branch, lit with a flame. The chips burned and incense burned from their ashes.  
  
"Sari, I call to you. I pray for guidance. Zeig has received an orb of power gifted from the Red Eye dragon but alone it is not enough and the humans are only mere pawns against the sword of the Winglies. Answer me, wise one. Grant me the knowledge to lead this liberation of my people."  
  
The moon rose into the sky and the light around Rose dimmed and darkness rose around her. It was cold but Rose did not feel it. The fired burned to the ashes and the incense rose about Rose's being. Then the moonlight fell from the night sky and hit Rose's forehead. It then fell into the ashes of the fire. Blue and purple flame arose from the earth and flew high towards the moon but stopped after it rose to Rose's forehead.  
  
A figure appeared from the flames. It was the face of Sari, the wise Wingly that had looked after Rose, and taught her the ways of the ancient world.  
  
"Rose you call for me and I answer. I have heard your cries and the cries of Zeig. I know the power and knowledge you are in most need of, and you shall find it. Follow the blood of the Red Eye dragon to the capture of the souls of the Jade dragon, the Blue Sea dragon, the Darkness dragon, the Gold dragon, the Violet dragon and the White Silver dragon. But take heed to my words, the powers of the dragon souls will only yield to six other humans worthy of their power."  
  
"How am I to find them?"  
  
"You need not look, for when you find the dragon's soul, the knight will be there to wield it. And when all seven are united, cross your swords with the Winglies, let the light of the White Silver knight guide you to victory."  
  
The blue fire dimmed and fell into darkness. Rose opened her eyes and arose on her feet. It was decided now. Her prayers had been answered, her destiny clear. It would begin at sunrise. 


	12. Awakening

* ssp47's Corner * Thank you Amanda Swiftgold, Jeriana Sedai, She-Ronin  
and Aerena and mori for the reviews! Rose was able to talk to Sari like  
Simba was able to talk to Mufasa in the Lion King. I'm pretending that  
all great and wise Winglies are able to maintain some immortality when  
they die and so on and so forth. Also, because I have been off and on  
with this story this is the final Chapter. After this chapter it picks up  
with the beginning of the game.  
  
CHAPTER 12: "Awakening"  
  
Rose stood silently beside Zeig as he lay sleeping on the snow, curled up in skins beside an open fire. Her back was against a tree, her leather covering glowing from the flames of the fire. She ran her hands through her hair impatiently and wondered why she had not stirred since she arrived at the camp. The sooner they all knew the more time they could save. So why hadn't she moved?  
  
Zeig stirred softly in his sleep. The firelight danced in his hair like gems. It was entrancing. Staring into the flames brought drowsiness to the warrioress. She slowly fell to her knees and curled up in the hot melting snow.  
  
It would begin soon. There was no need to rush through it all. Time would work fate and there was nothing more to wait for. Rose resolved to herself.  
  
Slowly the heat and light of the fire dimmed as the slumber grew deeper. When all was black and silent, Rose began to feel herself fall further into the deepest part of her self-consciousness.  
  
There were seven lights of purple, crimson, amber, pearl, turquoise, emerald, and violet. Each light came from a source, an orb. As Rose fell deeper, she could see images within the orbs, each different from the other. Rose's eyes meet the deep purple orb first. She could see herself in different phases. Then it all played together to form a play.  
  
She was on top of a mountain, covered in ash. Roars and screams were heard in the distance. * The war is on.... * Rose reasoned. She held her rapier in her hand and felt Zeig take the other. "We're nearly there." He said quickly. Sweat was dripping from his sandy blonde hair and his face held a strange unknown eagerness. He broke into a run and Rose followed easily at his side. Another roar erupted from the mountain, but they were already at the peak. A massive black dragon stood in front of them. Its neck was bleeding and there were other slashes down the middle. Rose glanced and saw Zeig's sword dripping in blood as well as her own. A fog erupted around her and she heard Zeig's voice as the dragon reared for an attack.  
  
"You have to destroy it this time." The fog lifted and Rose was knelt by the dragon's side. It was barely alive; the last glimmer of light was fading from its eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry but this must be done to bring liberation to the humans." The dragon glowed in a bright light and Rose's armor was changed to reveal wings at her back and the thickness of Dragoon armor. Another fog fell and Rose's eyes were taken from the light of the deep purple orb. Instead, Rose was drawn to the light of the silver orb.  
  
The phase began. A plain grass field ran underneath her feet. Blood and dead bodies were spread along ruthlessly. Rose cast her eyes around. They were near the front of the Wingly fortress. Shirley was ahead of her, kneeling beside a dark figure. Rose stepped closer and saw that it was Diaz. Shirley rose and gazed at the warrioress.  
  
"I am ashamed but death has brought answers to my prayers." Tears were trickling down her face, her red hair blazing in the sunlight. "I now know that my destiny lies beside you as a Dragoon knight." She dropped her weapons and untied her armor from the leather straps. She looked up slowly as another fog fell among the field. Shirley closed her eyes as a silver light erupted from her chest. Her form changed to reveal magnificent armor with a bow made for angels. Shirley flipped her hair over her shoulder. "I have held this ever since I was a child. A soothsayer gave it to me in my dreams. I didn't know what it meant until you and Zeig showed me. Now I know where I must be. Thank you Rose."  
  
And again Rose was taken from the light of the silver orb to gaze again at the orb of violet. Kanzas was sitting down beside a fire on a cliff overlooking Fort Magad. "Why haven't you joined them?" Rose found herself asking. Kanzas didn't move. He simply waved his hand in frustration. "I'll wait for them." He said.  
  
A light haze erupted around them. Screams were constant as the fear contagious. Rose and the other dragoons found themselves among a massive force of Winglies in the Death City, Mayfil. Magic was running dry and still they only managed to scar the force. Rose cast her eyes around and found nothing but the thirst for the blood of the Winglies. It gripped it her heart in such a way that she found it hard to breathe. Suddenly a Wingly flew up battling Zeig. The Red Dragoon formed a fir ball from his fist and threw it at the target Wingly. The being was too quick for the attack and flew out of the way as the ball erupted in Rose's chest armor. Zeig's eyes widened in horror as Rose felt a arm grab her form behind and throw her, pushing her through the air with such force that Rose feared she'd never fall. A hard break and a loud break of armor finally sent Rose falling from the wall of the Death Tower.  
  
As she fell Rose could slowly feel the wind escape from her lungs. Her eyes watered and her vision fogged. Darkness was closing in with the scream of magenta and violet light. In the fraction of a second before she passed out, Rose thought she could hear the cry of Kanzas.  
  
The lightning soldier flew up from the depths of the death and darkness of souls. The Violet Dragon at his side, purging the Winglies back with the fury of thunder and lightning. Many Winglies suffered and it seemed at the time that the Death City Mayfil had fallen. Fog fell once again and Rose escaped from the light to feel the cool air of a jade brightness. A man stood in a bookstore. Rose could not tell his name. His sandy blonde hair was long and he wore an emerald green cape. His face was sorrowful, as if he held back many pains. "Who am I?" Was a sentence written on a piece of parchment. A feather quill was held in his left hand.  
  
"Help me." He slowly read aloud, almost ghost-like. "A soothsayer revealed my fortune to me. In my hopes to receive answers to my destiny, I have only found more questions. I am confused. I was told to join Diaz but for my sake I am afraid for my life. I am afraid of where I will go if I do join. My father calls it an abomination, and for my desires he has already disowned me. I fear for my soul. I wish to find that bright light of heaven. I wish to be with my wife and daughter again. I am afraid, so afraid."  
  
Rose stood watching from the window, fully knowing that this man was a pre- destined Dragoon Knight. She entered the shop, empty of contents and customers and stood beside the man. He looked up, alarmed at her presence.  
  
"You're one of them! The Knights wishing to bring liberation to the humans! Why have you come here? I have nothing to do for the Winglies."  
  
"Yes, but I'm not here to punish you. Your father has done that and more than his share."  
  
"Why have you come?"  
  
"To tell you something."  
  
"What would that be?"  
  
"You won't find answers trapped inside this bookshop." Rose turned around and left the bookshop. The man stood as still as stone and a faint glow of emerald and jade green glowed in the scene, forming a fog. Rose's eyes then went to a glow of amber and golden brown light.  
  
The scene fell to a tent where a giant man stood, cradling a silent child in his arms. There was blood everywhere and remains of humans. Rose entered the tent but this time she knew the man.  
  
"Belzac, now you know this war is against everyone and everything." The giant faced her and nodded sadly.  
  
"Yes. You were right Rose. If I had joined you I would've been able to protect these children." His eyes were filling with tears as he spoke, telling Rose that the child was dead.  
  
"The Winglies will not let us go back to the old ways now, Belzac. It is crucial that we must defeat them now, and we need everyone." Belzac nodded.  
  
"I will fight for your cause, Rose. I will see the remainder of my tribe in the mountains for the gift we have carried for generations among my people."  
  
"There is something else I must know." Rose said slowly. "Everything has been foretold to me but this. We have defeated the great Blue Sea Dragon in Tiberoa. But I can not weild two Dragoon spirits."  
  
Belzac tilted his head to the sky, placing his hand on the dead child's forehead.  
  
"The one you seek is drifting in a bloodless sea, below the darkness, trapped between two worlds." Belzac's eyes fell down to Rose. "You do not have time. You must go now."  
  
"It makes no sense. I don't understand where to look. Do you mean the sea?"  
  
"You must go Rose. The Blue Sea's Dragon will guide you."  
  
Rose felt a jerk in her palm. The Blue Sea's spirit glowed brightly, followed by the darkness orb's light, which descended on her body, forming her armor. The Blue Sea spirit flashed a brilliant light of deep blues and turquoise. Rose was lifted from the ground, high into the air. Her wings spread by themselves and forced her to soar through the sky.  
  
This time the fog did not come, instead the amber haze fell and Rose was taken directly into the turquoise light of the orb. The skies were bright and cloudless. The sun was hot against Rose's black hair, which was flying freely in the sky. Rose blinked. She was flying over the ocean. It covered everything. There was no land, only the blue of the ocean. It was beautiful. She started to descend, her purple armor glowing brightly. She held the Blue Sea spirit in her palm and the rapier in the other.  
  
Suddenly Rose felt the Blue Sea spirit glow brilliantly. Rose's own darkness armor faded away in deep purple light and back in an orb, which disappeared in the sky. Instead the Blue Sea took its place. Rose felt her body change in a fraction of a second. Her body was demanding water. The thirst was so strong in her mouth. She was no longer flying, but falling, faster than she had ever flown. Rose could feel herself fall faster with each second. Her wings shifted just as she plummeted into the depths of the ocean. A breathing mask appeared from the tiara of the armor, providing oxygen.  
  
With this reassurance Rose continued to dive through the ocean as fast as speed could allow. Pressure was building and pushing against her armored frame but Rose found that the Blue Sea Dragoon armor was especially designed to easily withstand that power of water.  
  
Slowly a light began to form at the end of the darkness. As Rose fell further she could make out the magenta lit form, an under water castle, submerged under water. Quickly Rose felt herself straighten and speed towards the castle horizontally. As she sped past guards and gates she caught glimpses of heads, dangling from the spikes of poles. Some fresh and still bleeding. Their sparkled faces were a pale white or green with wild flowing emerald green or ocean blue. Rose supposed them to be mermaids. As she sped on she glanced behind her and saw a group of humans swim, tied together, toward the castle. At the sight of them Rose's stomach gave a jolt. It was too obvious not to see what the Winglies were doing. Experimentation between mermaids and humans...  
  
Rose looked on. The Blue Sea spirit was leading her to the tallest tower. Lightning bolts were feeding a rod at the top. Muffled screams were heard from the inside. Rose felt the spirit suddenly take her to the bottom of the seabed. Her boots touched the sand and stood before the castle. There were many entrances, each guarded by Winglies with spears. Every minute the doors opened to allow bodies to be dragged out. They were unlike anything Rose had ever seen.  
  
The sand shook beneath her. Rose looked down and saw the armor glow. The water began to spin in a furious circular motion. A whirlpool began, throwing the gate guards off guard. Suddenly the breath was take from Rose's lungs. Once again her armor left her. It transformed back into the orb and disappeared in the fury of the whirlpool. It had gained so much strength that it seemed to glow a bright blue color. What happened next happened so fast that Rose never felt pain in her lungs.  
  
With a mighty roar that shook the whole ocean, the Blue Sea Dragon appeared, encircling the castle in the middle of the whirlpool. Suddenly the water froze around it, and erupted. Water flushed upward towards the surface. The castle walls crumbled instantly and burned in blue flame. The main tower also collapsed but a speck of blue light brought back the armor and a figure into Rose's arms. Oxygen flowed into her lungs and Rose felt a thrust upward towards the surface. A whirlpool swirled around her, pushing her faster and faster towards the surface.  
  
Once cool air reached the armor, it left Rose and glowed over the its new occupant in her arms. The Darkness orb returned to the warrioress, enabling her to hover over the sea with her wings. Rose blinked away her shock and to the small girl in her arms. Her hair was sky blue and her skin white and clammy. Her ears were pointed at the tips and there were small traces of scales and gills at her joints. A survivor of the experiments. Rose thought, though she couldn't help wondering if it was the Blue Sea Dragon that had allowed her to be changed and then saved her from death.  
  
"Damia." Rose muttered. "The Blue Sea Dragoon." The fog fell over her eyes and then met the crimson glow of the red orb, the last light that shown in the darkness.  
  
The scene was brought back to the battle in Mayfil, after Kanzas destroyed it. Rose saw flashes of her captivity and the escape of the other Dragoons. She saw her imprisonment and then her trial, then the execution. She was to die by death of fire. Her arms were tied behind her to a metal stake, in the middle of a Gladiator arena in Kadessa. Winglies were reading a scroll to a multitude of Winglies. Rose's ears fell deaf to them. One Wingly stood beside her stake with a torch of white flames.  
  
Rose saw her death and knew it was inevitable. The charges were read and the crowd approved with enthusiasm. How celebrated her death would be, the death of rebellion. It would deeply scar the liberation act for the humans.  
  
The Wingly turned towards her with his torch. With a final glance his swift arms brought the flames to her flesh and stake. It was pain beyond anything Rose could describe. It didn't burn her skin but her blood and bone. The stake grew hot, hotter with each second. It was the stake that burned her flesh. Rose fast her eyes toward heaven and screamed. She could still breathe; this fire didn't choke her lungs. She would feel the pain till it consumed her. Tears were formed at the corners of her eyes. Why had the Gods allowed this? She couldn't die now. Not now! Not until the humans were liberated.  
  
"Gods please!" Rose cried. "Let me live to free them!" Her head dropped and the pain grew stronger. Then the crowd hushed, then yelled in protest, then screamed. The flames had dispersed onto the Winglies who tried to execute her. Rose looked up. Zeig's hand was up and stretched forth for a moment. A heavenly light seemed to fall upon him, causing his skin, armor and blonde hair to glow as if he were an angel. At that moment, Rose couldn't remember ever seeing anything so beautiful.  
  
Zeig raised his sword, bringing his heavy blade down through the ropes that bound her to the stake. Pain streaked through Rose as her knees gave way beneath her. Zeig swiftly caught her in his arms, still holding his blade. Winglies behind him were revolting at the sudden attack, sending magic down upon their enemies.  
  
Rose's ears tuned out from the sound of battle. She was gazing into Zeig's eyes with great uncertainty. Why were they looking at each other this way? His face, so aggressive and demanding was now soft and calm. A softness that brought warmth to Rose's heart. Then the cries of battle reached Zeig's ears at full volume. His expression changed and he looked away.  
  
"My spirit." Rose said loudly. "I need it to fight."  
  
"Shut up." Zeig said with venom in his words. "You can't expect yourself to fight."  
  
Up above them Shirley flew around a Wingly opponent. She glanced down at the two of them, grasping something in her hand. Her hand flew open towards Rose. A jewel fell far and swift. As it reached Rose's hands, Shirley fired an arrow, aimed true. The red-haired soldier flew down to the coliseum and faced Zeig with a hard face.  
  
"Shirley take Rose and leave here."  
  
"I am required to stay for the protection of the others. Her wounds are deep with Wingly magic." Shirley said definitely. "Zeig you need to-"  
  
"I-" But Rose leapt from his arms.  
  
"I will not be the cause of your quarrel. Give me my rapier and I will fight."  
  
"Don't be draft! You can barely stand!" Zeig protested.  
  
Suddenly a great wave of magic shook the arena floor, causing it to split as if an earthquake caused it. White fire flew up from the cracks. One Wingly, caught in the middle, was burned beyond the power of red flame. The whole coliseum began to quake. Rose was knocked over, feeling again the breath of the white flame. Pain streaked through her once again.  
  
"We have to take this city." Shirley yelled. "Zeig get out of here!" Arms wrapped tightly around Rose's waist and she was flown away from the cries and screams of battle. The flight was hazy. All Rose could remember was the warmth and protection she felt while with Zeig.  
  
The red warrior landed in a cave hidden from view at the very peak of a mountain. It was dark inside. Zeig let it be that way for the moment and gently placed Rose against the wall of the cave. He created a small fire and then armored down from his Dragoon abilities. Rose watched him with a strange sensation in her throat and stomach. She could still feel pain inside of her body but somehow watching Zeig took her mind off of it.  
  
Zeig layed his weapons and human armor on the other side of the wall. He turned and approached Rose. His hand outstretched to touch her face. Rose quickly looked the other way.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you."  
  
"Then what are you trying to do?" Rose asked with a bit more sharpness.  
  
"I'm going to see if I can take your pain away." Zeig approached until he was on his knees in front of her side. "I took away the pain outside of you with my hand," He murmured. "I felt it flow and extinguish inside of me." Rose sat close to the wall, her arms wrapped tightly around her knees. At a moment of silence Rose felt Zeig's hand brush gently across her jaw bone and cheek.  
  
It was like Shirley healing her from a hard battle. Zeig's hands were taking the fire from within and her tissues were able to heal. Rose turned to face him, rubbing her forehead against hers.  
  
"Is it working?" He asked gently. Why was he being so gentle? Why was Rose accepting him? What was this feeling? This desire to be with Zeig?  
  
"I no longer feel any pain." Rose replied. She saw him smile in the firelight. It was calming. Rose felt a desire to touch him. "Why are you doing this to me?" She asked in almost a demanding whisper.  
  
"I am doing nothing." Zeig replied honestly.  
  
"Then why do I feel so light? Why do I enjoy the warmth of your hands?"  
  
"I can't answer that for you." Zeig sat perpendicular to Rose with his back against the wall. Rose knelt beside him, placing her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"But I think you can. This did not occur until I saw you take away the white flame. For a moment I thought I saw the light of heaven descend upon you." Zeig shrugged but would not look at her.  
  
"Might've been the fire, ruining your sight.  
  
"Why was it you that rescued me?" She turned his chin so that he was forced to look at her.  
  
"I felt a lot of guilt for your capture. I hoped to surpress it by freeing you from their stronghold." Silence fell again as they gazed into each other's eyes. "I do not trust my state of mind." Zeig said quietly.  
  
"What is it asking you to do?" Rose asked softly.  
  
"It is telling me..." Zeig's voice trailed off. He gazed into Rose's eyes and reaching her face with his hand. Zeig brought her closer and tenderly kissed her cheek. "To show my emotion." He finished with another kiss on her sweet skin. Rose felt her hand fall into his. Sleep was overpowering in the calm era. Rose cuddled close to him and drifted off in a slumber, with the fire continuing to glow brightly. Many confusing thoughts entered her mind but she knew one thing to be sure. She wanted to stay by Zeig for all eternity.  
  
The fog lifted and Rose was brought back to the coldness of the snow, with the light of the sun hitting her back. All was silent across the camp. But it would no longer be.  
  
It will begin at sunrise... 


End file.
